Gaius's Daughter
by Rebecca1705
Summary: Ariana is Gaius's adopted daughter. Left in the middle of the night outside his door, Gaius takes her in and raises her as his own, even after he finds out about her magic. 19 years later and Ariana is training under Gaius and hiding her magic from the king, when a boy named Merlin shows up and changes her life forever. Eventual OC/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

A soft knocking on his door is what woke Gaius from his sleep. It was a stormy night and Gaius wondered who would dare go out in the unrelenting rain. He got up, walked quickly to the door and opened it. But he could see no one. A soft whimper from below him made Gaius look down. Wrapped in a blancket was a baby that could be no older than a couple of days. Gaius gasped, momentarily frozen at the sight, before taking the bundle carfully into his arms and carrying it into his chambers. He got out more blankets trying to warm the the small child.

"Who are you?," he wondered out loud. The baby, a little girl, looked up at him with big, striking green eyes. Gauis noticed a silver, heart shaped locket around the girls neck. He tried to open it but it was stuck, he turned it over. There was somethung engraved on the back.

"Ariana," he mumbled. He looked at her again to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Gaius smiled softly at the girl. He set her down gently in his bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, my daughter," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Merlin :( I only own Ariana.**

* * *

_No young man no matter how great, can know his destiny. He can not glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock ariving at the gates of Camelot, a boy that will in time father a legend. His name, Merlin._

Ariana stood in the crowd that watched in silence as another innocent sorcerer was killed for just pocessing magic. It was times like these that frightened Ariana because that could be her someday if her magic was revealed. The Druid mark on her shoulder was hiden by her dress and she knew that if anyone saw it she would be killed.

A strangled cry from within the crowd brought Ariana out of her thoughts. The crowd moved away and stood around the elderly woman. A hush fell over the crowd as the woman began to speak.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you, with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son. And I promise you, before these celebrations re over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" the woman cried.

"Seize her," Uther yelled. The guardes rushed forward to arrest the woman but she disapeared before they could reach her. Eventually the crowd broke apart and went there seperate ways. Ariana noticed a boy who looked lost and went over to him.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" she asked him. The boy looked relieved.

"Yes, I'm looking for Gaius the court physician," the boy told her, "Oh and my names Merlin," he held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Huniths son? I forgot you were coming today. Well, welcome to Camelot, my fathers chambers are through there. Now if you will excuse me I need to deliver this material to Gwen for the Lady Morgana's new dress," she smiled at him on last time before turning around and heading int the castle.

Merlin kept his gaze on Ariana until he could no longer see her. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite figuir out. He headed in the direction that she had pointed to and soon found himself outside the door. He knocked and opened the door, but there was no one there.

"Hello? Gaius?" there was a sound from above him and he looked up towards it to see a elderly man. He walked further into the room.

"Gaius?" he called, louder this time more confident this time. Gaius turned around sharply, startled and fell through the fence and would have been seriously hurt if not for the bed that moved across the room and stopped below him, just before he hit the floor.

"Wha-what did you just do!" Gaius asked. Merlin stammered nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" Gaius demanded.

"I-I-I have no idea what happened,"

"If anyone had seen that,"

"No, no that had nothing to do with me! That-" Gaius cut him off

"I know what it was, I just want to know where you learned how to do it," there conversation was interupted by the door bursting open.

"Father, I got the herbs you wanted... Whats happened?" Ariana asked seeing the look on both of there faces.

"Nothing. I was wondering who he was," Gaius said, not wanting her to know about what had happened. The concerned look on Ariana's face went away as Gaius said this.

"Oh, good. This is Merlin. Huniths son, he is meant to be staying with us. Remember?"

"But you're not meant to be here till wednesday,"

"It is wednesday," Merlin and Ariana both said.

"Oh," Ariana giggled at her fathers forgetfulness. She grabbed Merlins arm and led him into a room and told him to put his stuff on the spare bed next to hers. He thanked before she left the room and then set his bag down on the floor.

Merlin woke up to the light from the window shining on his face. He got dressed and headed out of the room.

"Here is some breakfast for you," Gaius placed a bowl on the table next to a bucket of water.

"Thanks," Merlin said. When he sat down, Gaius purpously knocked the bucket of water off the table. Merlin's eyes flashed golden and the water and bucket froze in mid air. Gaius looked shocked and Merlin nervous.

"You have magic!?" Ariana exclaimed having just walked out pf the bedroom in time to see what had happened.

* * *

Hey guys! Another chapter, I had planned for this episode to just be one long chapter but it was my first day back at school and it was longer than expected and I wanted to have something up today. **Question** how do you think Ariana is going to react to Merlin's magic?

Thanks to BlueGreen216 for commenting it means a lot to me.

So I hope you guys like it and if you do please comment/review, Follow and Favourite it would mean so much.

~Rebecca


End file.
